


Imagine you’re a breeding pet

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, cock birth, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a breeding pet

Imagine that you frequent a tentacle monster living deep in the local woods near by your house. Months ago you encountered such a beast on a hike, you were grabbed, stripped, and roughly fucked without any warning. However the experience had been nothing but pleasurable, so you have made weekly trips back for more.

 

Each time you are prepared, always wearing loose clothing as well as lubing up ahead of time even though the slimy tentacles take care of that. The more you come back to get fucked, the more it stretches you until you can see the bulging outlines of each thick tentacle thrusting in and out of your ass while another one milks your cock for all its worth. You moan and cum once it finishes inside of you, making you watch as your stomach slowly swells up to hold as much thick seed as it can. Most days you shove a butt plug inside once the tentacles retreat to keep as much of it inside you as possible, for you love to rub your pregnant looking belly on the walk home.

 

One day however it ends differently. You start to notice it when you feel your cock slowly swelling up inside the tentacle that’s desperately sucking you off. Sure enough when it pulls away your member is nearly three times it’s normal length and girth and still dripping of cum. You gasp as a new tentacle suddenly slithers down your enlarged urethra and begins to fuck you at the same speed surprisingly though there is nothing but pleasure so you only moan and continue to go along for the ride.

 

All tentacles fill you with seed at once, and while you watch as you’re once again bloated from it you notice that none of the tentacles pull out of you. Instead they remain and begin to slowly pump you full of dozens of tiny round eggs. Each one of them rubs against your most sensitive spots while being deposited deep inside you, not giving you any time to worry about what’s to come next.

 

To exhausted and bloated to move, you lay there on the grass as time slowly passes. As the hours go by and night falls you can feel the eggs slowly growing inside you. With several tiny waves of pleasure coming from each movement you moan and rub your growing belly and cock, silently praying that laying the eggs will not be painful.

 

Just as you are about to drift off to sleep movement from inside you jolts you awake again. The eggs are slowly hatching inside of you! A brief moment of panic makes your heart skip a beat as you whimper in fear of being torn apart from the inside and left to die, but instead you moan from arousal as tiny tentacles worm their way out of you on their own.

 

However while the ones in your belly are birthed without problems, you soon begin to whimper as the hatched eggs in your enlarged cock seem to be stuck. Overwhelmed with the yearn to cum and birth them that way you quickly begin jerking yourself off to help the process along as quick as possible. The monster senses this desperation, and thrusts it’s tentacles back inside your ass to give you another full orgasm.

 

Before long you cum and watch as the few tentacles in your cock shoot out along with your seed. The first birth is officially over, but now your stomach is once again being pumped full of the next generation.

 

You have officially become a breeding pet....


End file.
